


醉酒强制车

by Leochen



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leochen/pseuds/Leochen
Summary: 【路红】路飞借着酒精上摸上了香克斯的床并且吻了他
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Red-Haired Shank
Kudos: 17





	醉酒强制车

**Author's Note:**

> 御影的新年点梗~但是写的很糟糕感觉有点OOC  
> 不介意的话请继续，感谢食用w

路飞打败了香克斯，在前往最终之岛之前他打败了最后一个四皇，说是打败其实只有路飞跟香克斯打了一架，虽然两个人都及其的认真，导致也差不多毁了小半座岛。  
两个海贼团开了一个盛大的宴会，两个闹腾的船长都是开宴会的第一爱好者，靠着强大自愈体质的小船长喝个不停，硬是最后一个消停下来，而香克斯伤还没好全，早早地被押下去休息了，大副带着医生毫无周旋余地把他送回了房，更何况香克斯喝的够多的了，他已经没办法捋直了舌头说话了。  
路飞喝的醉醺醺的，但他没回自己的房间，摸进了香克斯的房间，他只是有点醉，一点点，毕竟他在喝酒的同时还在喝果汁，也就是这一点点醉意让他头也不回地跑到了香克斯的床上，把红头发的船长压在了身下，限制了他的行动。  
香克斯在路飞开门的时候稍微醒了一点点，在路飞像小狗一样亲他的脸的时候他才醒了过来，然后路飞吻住了他，软软的舌头像小船长本人一样横冲直撞，凭着本能在香克斯的嘴里掠夺。香克斯被酒精塞满的大脑大概停止转动了三四秒才开始重新运作，他想推开路飞，刚伸出手就被路飞一把抓住按在了头顶，哈，优秀的见闻色。  
晕乎乎的小船长没有松开限制香克斯的手，他讨好的蹭了蹭香克斯的脸“香克斯~，我现在超级厉害的，是个优秀的大海贼了对不对？”他说话的时候没看香克斯，这让香克斯错过了发现自己处境并不安全的机会，路飞的眼睛里全是赤裸裸的欲望。  
“路飞，你松开我，先起来，你是不是喝太多了。”  
“不~要~！”路飞现在不是可以好好商量的样子，他用空闲的一只手摸上了香克斯的胸，然后徘徊到腹肌的位置。路飞再次去吻香克斯，意识到状况不太对劲的香克斯开始挣扎，可是喝了不少酒身上还有伤的香克斯甩不开路飞的手，还被路飞捏住了下巴，再一次狠狠地被吻住了。  
路飞显然不是个吻技高超的人，他只是凭着本能在进攻，他喜欢吻香克斯的感觉，这很舒服，如果没有被咬的话。路飞看了看舌头上的咬痕，一点点血珠冒了出来，香克斯皱着眉头。  
“路飞，起来。”他一直在试图挣脱压制，可是该死的酒精和他认为那一点点的微不足道的小伤全部成了路飞的帮凶，他甚至没办法一脚把路飞踹开。  
“不要，安静点啊，香克斯。”那是野兽锁定猎物的眼神，不过香克斯肯定不会乖乖听话，他还在尽可能的挣扎，介于现在他并不占优势路飞也不像是能好好交流的样子。路飞用更大的力气按住了香克斯的手，他们眼神相对暗暗较劲，然后路飞先低下了头，但这并不意味着他示弱了，小船长低下头咬住了香克斯的乳头。  
“嘶——，路飞！”香克斯的肩膀和腹部还缠着白色的绷带，但这些绑带并没有遮住香克斯的胸部。路飞现在把头埋在香克斯的胸部，啃咬舔舐着那一点突起，然后慢慢地把咬痕上渗出的血珠舔掉，一个牙印换一个牙印。路飞没有性经历，他只是想这么做，香克斯的每一寸肌肤都对他有着巨大的吸引力，像一块特别香的肉，路飞想吃掉香克斯。  
香克斯脑子里越来越混乱，整个房间的空气都热了起来，他没有放弃挣扎，但酒精开始进一步攻占他的大脑了。又湿又软的舌头在玩弄他的乳头，无伤大雅的疼痛感带来的刺激微妙极了，香克斯有感觉了。  
路飞的手按住了香克斯大腿，大概留下了印子，他感受到香克斯的动静变小了，手松了点力道慢慢往上，然后伸进了裤子握住了香克斯的性器。  
香克斯一声脏话被他硬生生咽了下去，路飞的橡胶体质导致他的皮肤带了点凉意，他的手凉凉的软软的握住了香克斯的性器，给了香克斯最直接的刺激。路飞的动作没什么章法，他看着香克斯不再那么强硬的脸，也慢慢摸索出一点经验，也照顾到了两个肉球。  
香克斯咬紧了嘴唇，他可不想向这个臭小鬼示弱，但不得不说路飞的学习能力很强，带着点明显的讨好的意味，压抑快感和已经跑到舌尖的喘息变的艰难，好吧，香克斯承认他有爽到，但他绝对不会出声的。  
路飞的嘴巴终于放开了香克斯的胸，那里已经泛着水光还有暧昧的红印，他试探性的舔了舔香克斯的嘴唇，那里被他咬出了印子，香克斯瞪了他一眼，没什么杀伤力。路飞的手指重重的擦过顶端，香克斯因为刺激松开了他可怜的嘴唇，路飞帮他把声音吞了下去，他们交换了一个充满侵略性的，深入的，吻。香克斯交代在了路飞的手里。  
被快感占满的晕乎乎的香克斯没有反抗就被路飞翻了个身压住了，路飞按住了香克斯的后颈，抬高了他的屁股，还顺手揉了两把，然后把手指探进了香克斯的后面。  
“草！”这回香克斯没忍住，他想要翻身但被死死地压住了，手获得了自由能做的只有抓紧床单，大脑尽职尽责地感受着路飞在他身体里的每一个动作，异样的感觉让他没法放松下来，温暖的内壁紧紧地挤压着路飞的手指，却不能将他们赶出去，路飞甚至又加了一根手指。  
这一点都不好受，香克斯被迫接受身体的扩张，他还看不到施暴者现在的表情。路飞其实也没什么表情，他在很仔细的观察香克斯的每一个细微的动作，直到他按到了香克斯体内的某一个点，他听到了香克斯性感的声音，还有软下去的腰，真可惜他看不见香克斯的表情，但他会有机会看见的。  
路飞低头亲吻着香克斯的肩膀和脊背，每一个亲吻都留下了痕迹，这让路飞有一种异样的满足感。男人的身体远比他来的更强壮一点，肤色也要更深一点，暗红的暧昧的印子反而更加色情。酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着脊椎一路向上，内壁不再抗拒手指的触碰，变的柔软和湿润，路飞确保扩张好后抽出了手指，用自己已经硬的发胀的性器磨蹭着穴口。这是在请求许可，他知道他会得到许可的。  
“你知道你在干什么的对吗，路飞。”  
“我想要你嘛，香克斯~”  
那是路飞特有的撒娇的声音，黏糊糊让人不能拒绝，拖长的少年的声音让人觉得他就是在讨要糖果，而现在，香克斯就是那颗糖果。  
“得寸进尺的臭小鬼，快点。”香克斯把头埋进了枕头，他的耳朵红透了，见鬼的他真的跟那个小不点上床了。  
路飞扶着香克斯的腰把自己坚定地缓慢地送进去了，一直进到了最里面，两个人都长叹了一口气，被包裹的感觉太好了，还没等香克斯催促，路飞就开始动起来，每一下都直达要害，顶在让香克斯腰软的不行的点上，甚至恶意的磨着那个点，路飞俯下身体，松开了一直按住香克斯脖子的手，说是按着，抚摸更为贴切，他咬住了香克斯的后颈，舌头一遍又一遍的舔过，然后是耳朵，耳后也是一个敏感点，路飞能感受到自己被绞紧了，他握住了香克斯的手。  
“嗯……哈……”  
“想看着香克斯。”路飞用命令的语气说着请求的话，在香克斯还没反应过来的时候就被翻了过来，两个人链接的地方没有分开就这样连着转了一圈，内壁被狠狠地摩擦，太刺激了。  
“呃——！啊……嗯……”强烈的快感让已经硬起来的性器流出了一点液体，香克斯还没缓过劲来，路飞就再一次吻住了他，手也握住了他的性器抚慰，两边的快感一起淹没了他。  
年轻人在床上总是横冲直撞的，路飞笑嘻嘻地蹭着香克斯，像个撒娇的小孩子，身下的动作是截然不同的凶狠，路飞的手指扫过性器的顶端的时候，香克斯的后穴会狠狠的缩一下，操到敏感点的时候会变得更加黏人，路飞很快就掌握了这些，香克斯被他操得脑袋里一片浆糊，只能吐出无意义的音节，眼睛上的疤痕没能让他在床上更凶狠，反而让路飞觉得兴奋，他不再是抗拒的表情，整张脸都是舒服的表情，香克斯在享受性爱，而路飞是个学的很快的好孩子。  
快感堆积的很快，路飞不再安慰香克斯，抬起他的腿一下一下地操到最深处，香克斯抓住了路飞的手用力到留下了指甲印，快感被无限累积，最后路飞顶在了香克斯的敏感点，两个人一起释放了出来。  
汗水，精液各种黏糊糊的液体混在一起，两个人色情又糟糕，路飞趴在香克斯身上，一副满足到不想动的样子。  
“起来，去洗澡。”  
“不要嘛~我讨厌洗澡。”  
“小鬼就是小鬼，不要一直撒娇啊！”  
“那一起去洗！再来一次吧！香克斯！”


End file.
